Al revés
by Karinacv
Summary: Lo que hay detrás de: "En el fondo estoy enamorado de Rubius pero no lo quiero reconocer" y "Yo creo que es al revés…". One-shot Rubelangel. (Rubius y Mangel).
One-shot Rubelangel.

A ver... este es mi primer fanfic y no sé si haya salido bien. En fin, lo que hagan estos dos (Rubius y Mangel) es cosa suya y yo sólo quise explicar las cosas como las veo, todo desde un punto "realista", pues en realidad sólo ellos saben lo que está pasando.

La trama está basada en lo de _"_ _En el fondo estoy enamorado de Rubius pero no lo quiero reconocer" y_ _"_ _Yo creo que es al revés…"_ que hace poco acaba de pasar. (Salseo time) 7u7.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Al revés**

* * *

¿Lo digo?

¿A qué viene que lo diga? Es solo una "broma" para él, ¿por qué me siento nervioso pensando si lo debo decir o no?

A la mierda, lo diré.

 _"_ _En el fondo estoy enamorado de Rubius pero no lo quiero reconocer"._

Ya está. Otra vez tirando indirectas que ni yo mismo entiendo. No sé si realmente sea verdad, no lo sé y aunque todo el fandom crea que hablamos sobre el Rubelangel, realmente no lo hacemos. Nos da miedo y a la vez nos incomoda. Es que, cuando tenemos una cámara enfrente es fácil que las bromas y las palabras salgan, pero cuando estamos a solas, olvidamos que es un juego y lo tomamos como si lo que fuéramos a decir será totalmente real.

¿Y qué significan esas palabras? Ni puta idea. Bueno si sé, pero no quiero admitirlo.

En el fondo yo amo a mi mejor amigo, claro que sí, es mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo no amarlo? El problema es, ¿de qué manera lo amo?

Por supuesto que en algún momento me llegué a replantear mi sexualidad teniéndolo a él viviendo conmigo; comiendo juntos, jugando juntos, saliendo juntos, estando juntos, y en ocasiones durmiendo juntos. Qué cojones, claro que tenía que dudar de lo que sentía por él.

Pensaba mucho sobre eso, pero con el paso del tiempo me distraje con chicas y terminé enamorándome de Jen. Con aquello, me convencí que de verdad era hetero y que los hombres no me ponían, porque no lo hacían, ni siquiera Mangel, aunque a veces quería acercarme más de lo normal a él, como buscando su esencia y su cuerpo junto al mío, simplemente quería estar lo más cerca posible de mi mejor amigo. Eso si, nunca llegué a tener un sueño húmedo o erótico con él, aunque debo admitir que durante el día lo pensaba constantemente, añadiéndolo inconscientemente a todos mis planes o ideas. Daba por sentado que él siempre estaría a mi lado, todo el tiempo y a donde fuera. Pero me topé con la realidad y tuve que enfrentarme a que vivir a solas con Jen significaba un "sin Mangel con nosotros". Fue horrible, pues aunque amara a Jen de mil formas, seguía amando a mi mejor amigo, y cuando decidimos vivir juntos obviamente nunca pensamos en separarnos para que cada quien hiciera su vida, digo, ¿en qué amistad se planea eso? Nada más se emociona que vivirás con tus amigos y ya, no piensas en que algún día tendrán que vivir separados.

Durante ese tiempo me encontraba muy confundido y, ahora me doy cuenta que para tener "razones" de alejarme de Mangel, hacía cosas para que nos enojáramos y decidiéramos poco a poco vivir separados. Si, le gritaba más, o hacía cosas que sabía a él le molestarían, como dejar todos los platos sucios, no levantar las cosas del suelo, cosas así. Lentamente "nos fuimos dando cuenta" de que no podíamos vivir juntos por más tiempo, así que le dije que como yo tenía novia, lo mejor era irme a vivir con ella y que él se fuera a vivir a otro lado, solo o con alguien más. Mi plan funcionó y yo me convencí rotundamente que me mudaba por eso, y no porque dejaba a Mangel por una mujer, si, por una mujer, que después me di cuenta no me llenaba completamente, pues buscaba por otros lados más "amor". Empezaba a salir a escondidas con varias chicas y muchas veces le puse los cuernos a mi novia, acostándome con ellas. En esa época yo no me sentía "feliz" aunque lo fuera, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no estaba bien porque había "sacado" a Mangel de mi vida, no era literal pero si lo había echado de lado al irme a vivir con Jen.

Y claro que cuando ella me dejó y tenía a todos lejos de mí, me deprimí, pues sí la amaba, tal vez no lo suficiente para que yo estuviera "feliz" pero si lo suficiente para echarme a llorar muchas noches por ella, y extrañarla las tardes cuando me ayudaba a grabar. Estaba dividido en extrañar a Mangel y extrañar a Jen. Claro que los fans no tardaron en acosarme y hundirme aún más. Yo me encontraba ya sensible por la ruptura de Jen y al no tener a nadie viviendo cerca mío, todo me llegó más intenso. Por eso la depresión que expliqué con Risto.

Pero, digamos que Jen fue la que por un tiempo me quitó la idea de que quería a Mangel de distinta manera, por eso inmediatamente me fui con ella. Fui un asco. La lastimé y lastimé a mi mejor amigo, que seguro se sintió apartado por mí, cómo no, que aunque tratara de salir con él los fines de semana, no era lo mismo tenerme todos los días ahí, viéndome vivir a su lado. Ya entiendo cómo se debió sentir él, pues así me siento yo ahora con lo de Beatriz.

Beatriz. Claro, la hermosa chica que tiene enamorado a mi Mahe.

Después de que me mudé y todo estuvo "tranquilo", llegó una chica que es amiga de Eva, Marina, pero realmente no sentía amenaza alguna, pues aunque sabía que Mangel la quería y ella a él, aunque suene mal, sabía que no durarían mucho. Entonces no tenía "celos" porque Marina me quitara el tiempo con Mangel.

Pero ahora con Beatriz, todo es muy diferente.

Tienen meses de conocerse y desde el primer momento en que Mangel me contó de ella, supe que sería algo serio, tal vez como lo fue alguna vez lo mío con Jen. Ahí si que me cagué. Por supuesto que le apoyé y le daba ánimos para que anduviera con ella porque somos mejores amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se apoyan entre sí. No podía dejarlo tirado cuando él me animó con Jen.

El problema es que mis dudas sobre lo que sentía por Mangel regresaron, esas que tenía antes de conocer a Jen. No quería pensar en nada hasta que fueran novios, así que no me preocupé por ellos por meses, hasta que se hicieron pareja. En ese momento supe que era un hijo de puta por desear que Beatriz no fuera novia de Mangel. Pero es que tenía miedo de que me abandonara como yo lo hice años atrás, y aunque me lo merecía por yo hacerle eso yo primero, no quería.

Nunca le llegué a preguntar si él alguna vez se replanteó su sexualidad por mí, pero es que, es de valientes hacer eso y yo soy un cobarde. Hasta el momento me vengo preguntando eso, aunque claro que por ciertas acciones y detalles que él hacía, me di cuenta de que a lo mejor si estaba confundido. Después de todo, mis fans veían cosas "ocultas" en nuestras miradas en los videos, y ya en la vida real y normal con él, por supuesto que habían más cosas que en algún punto me resultaban extrañas y muy comprometedoras, pues Mangel siempre ha sido muy directo y cachondo. Ahora ya no por su novia, pero antes claro que sí. Lo malo es que hasta que no me lo diga de sus labios, no lo creeré aunque él tenga un letrero en la frente diciendo: "me sentí atraído por ti, Rubius". No, claro que no. Mangel debe decírmelo de frente, serio y con total verdad, si no, son puras bromas.

Por eso dije eso, por eso hice como que él era el que estaba enamorado de mí, para saber qué iba a contestar y más o menos entender qué cojones sentía por mí. Además de decir algo que realmente yo quería decir con mis propias palabras: "en el fondo estoy enamorado de Mangel pero no lo quiero reconocer".

Soy un gallina por no preguntárselo de frente, y ahora él con novia es peor, no me atrevo a insinuarle absolutamente nada.

Pero ya va el siguiente paso, ¿si lo pondré en el video? Porque falta editarlo y ver si tengo los huevos para ponerlo.

Mierda.

Lo pondré.

* * *

 _"_ _Yo creo que es al revés…"_

Joder.

¿Qué coño significa eso? ¿Qué acaso sabe que no quiero aceptar que lo amo de distinta forma? Pero ni yo siquiera lo he aceptado, ¿cómo él va a saberlo y asumirlo?

No pensé que me contestaría, pues no se lo dije directamente, nada más lo puse en un video. Claro que si esperaba que me contestara, pero mi parte "coherente" sabía que no me contestaría. Mis fans fueron las que se encargaron de decírselo porque la verdad no sé si vio el video. Realmente él no me dice cuando lo ve, solo a veces me manda mensajes de: "está currado el video que subiste" o "tío, qué buen video acabas de subir", cosas así. A veces también le digo que vea el video para que se ría o porque sale él, pero esta vez no le iba a decir: "ve el video", claro que no. Bueno, sale él casi al final y sería justo que le hubiera dicho pero, qué más da, seguro que ya lo vio porque le contestó a una fan eso.

Estoy haciendo un lío tremendo en mi cabeza, ya no sé que pensar. ¿Qué hago?

Siempre hablamos por WhatsApp, siempre; antes era por otros lados como Skype, Facebook, Messenger, y más; no ha habido día que no hable con él desde que lo conocí, eso hace diez años ya, joder, es mucho tiempo, aunque no siento que sea lo suficiente pues aunque a veces me canse de tenerlo pegado a mí en los viajes, me la paso extrañando su presencia los demás días.

Creo que sólo queda seguir con mi vida, como si nada, asumiendo que él y yo no sabemos nada, pero cojones, me duele verlo lejos de mí, haciendo cosas que me gustaría hiciera conmigo y no con ella. Como irse a París, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando el hijo de puta? ¿llevarla a París por el día de los enamorados? Eso si que me sorprendió y con mayor razón me di cuenta de que la relación entre ellos dos va muy en serio.

Ese día si que me dio el bajón, pero es que, al igual que ella, yo no sabía a donde la llevaría. Todo empezó en mi cumpleaños. Estábamos halando por Skype el 13 de Febrero y le pregunté qué me regalaría, en plan broma porque sabía que no me regalaría nada, y él me contestó que un beso, también en plan broma, aunque debo admitir que me emocioné y me incomodé; no sé, no logro comprender qué es lo que quiero de Mangel pero algo que tengo por asegurado es que quiero estar con él todo el tiempo.

De pregunta en pregunta, le fui preguntando qué haría por San Valentín con Beatriz, porque tenía que preguntarle pues aunque no me interesara mucho, a él si, y seguro que quería contármelo, pero no me dijo nada, absolutamente nada, sólo se me quedó viendo sonriente, muy sonriente a mi parecer, y eso me enojó de sobremanera. En ese momento, me replanteé decirle que Beatriz no merecía esa sonrisa de él, pero no lo hice. Qué cabrón soy por pensar en eso, pero es que esa chica no me cae demasiado bien, ya, que es buena tía y está buenísima, además que es maja y tal, pero hay algo que no encaja en ella, no sé, son cosas mías y mis malditos celos de que me quite a Mangel.

No intenté sacarle la sorpresa porque ya tenía suficiente con que pasarían el 14 juntos, mientras yo me la pasaba solo. Al día siguiente me manda un mensaje con: "A París" y una foto de ellos juntos. Joder. Me dolió mucho. Eso de llevarla a París era algo inesperado para todos y hasta para Alex, que me marcó diciendo que tal vez Mangel se había pasado un poco al llevarla allá, ya que eso prometía algo serio, muy serio. Yo me asusté con las palabras del enano, pues si ya pensaba yo que se había pasado y estaba medio triste, lo que me decía no me ayudaba en nada. Y todavía la gente se encargaba de preguntarme por "mi novia", diciendo que debía conseguir a alguien ya, pues con 26 años ya una novia debería tener. Mierda.

Mientras pienso en todas esas estupideces, me doy cuenta que recibí un mensaje de él, pero al estar ido en mis pensamientos, no recuerdo qué cojones estaba haciendo.

"Tío, ¿a qué viene eso de tu video?".

Joder. Ya recordé. ¿Qué le digo? Me haré el tonto.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Lo de 'estoy enamorado de Rubius' y no sé que más".

"Ah… eso. Quería crear salseo". Qué gran excusa doy.

"Rubius, tengo novia".

¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que no lo sé? Por supuesto que lo sé, mierda. Todos los putos días me hablas de ella.

"¿Y qué?". Contesto muy cortante, pues según yo, eso no afecta a nuestras bromas.

"¿Cómo que 'y qué'? Mierda, Rubius, deja de actuar como un crío, sabes porque lo digo".

"Mangel, son putas bromas, no creo que 'Bea' se enoje". Remarco el "Bea" porque así le dice de cariño él.

"¿Estás enojado? ¿En serio? El que debería estar enojado soy yo, con tus putas bromas con doble sentido".

Me canso de esa horrible platica y mejor dejo que me siga enviando mensajes, total, no los leeré hasta después. Esto me tiene mal.

* * *

Al poco rato escucho que me llaman por el cel, seguro que es Mangel, pero como quiero escuchar su voz, contesto.

–Contesta WhatsApp, hijo de puta. –Me dice enojado.

–¿Para qué? No es nada importante. –Le contesto, indiferente.

–Rubius, estoy harto, ¿qué cojones tienes? ¿eh? Últimamente estás insoportable.

–Yo no soy el que se enoja por una simple bromita.

–Beatriz puede malinterpretar las cosas.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Le pregunto, pues no habría razones para que ella lo malinterprete, ¿o si?

–¿Cómo que por qué? Rubius, ¿estás tonto? –Me dice, alterado.

–No, Mangel, dímelo, no sé por qué cojones ella puede tomar lo que dije como verdad.

–Joder, no me hagas decirlo, bien lo sabes y sólo eres un cabrón hijo de puta que quiere hacerme enojar.

Las cosas se me están saliendo de las manos. –Dímelo, joder. ¡Dímelo!

–¡Porque le conté de nosotros! Mierda.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Nosotros? ¿a qué cojones se refería? ¿Cuál nosotros? ¿Hubo alguna vez un nosotros? ¿Qué?

Me quedo callado y no sé cómo tomarme las cosas.

–¿Nosotros? –Pregunto, miedoso por saber la respuesta pues aunque entendía poco lo que quería decir, que lo dijera en voz alta era diferente.

–Si, joder, nosotros. Lo que escondemos bajo el "Rubelangel".

No, ahora si que no entiendo una mierda.

–Mangel, no… Ven a mi casa, tenemos que hablar. –Le pido, desesperado.

–No.

–¿Cómo que no? Tenemos que aclarar esto.

–No.

–¡Mangel!

–Que no quiero. Estoy harto de que tus bromitas doble sentido que sólo me complican la existencia. –Y me cuelga.

Maldición. Esto está mal.

* * *

"Mangel, tío, lo siento".

"¿Por qué?".

"Soy un hijo de puta".

"Eso ya lo sé, dime por qué me pides perdón.

"¿Me pasé con la broma?"

"No, está bien, hemos hecho peores cosas que Bea puede malinterpretar".

"Y entonces, ¿a qué te referías con 'nosotros'?

"Rubius, no empieces".

"No, mierda, lo pregunto en serio, quiero saber".

"¿De verdad no sabes?

"De verdad".

"Mierda, la he cagado".

"No, tío. Creo que te entiendo pero no sé si sea eso".

"Da igual, olvida lo que dije".

"Mangel".

"¿Qué?"

"Te quiero".

"…Yo también, cabrón".

* * *

Seguimos hablando normal, o bueno, intentamos hablar normal pero siento que hay como una atmosfera de tensión cada que cruzamos miradas en Skype, o cuando no sabemos que decir por mensajes. Todo está muy extraño y creo que debemos hablarlo porque eso del "nosotros" tiene la culpa.

Joder. Siento que se refiere a lo que llevo pensando desde hace tiempo, pero no puede ser, ¿o sí? Digo, llegué a replantearme mi sexualidad varias veces por él y siempre caía en que era hetero, porque lo soy, pero entonces, ¿eso que "hacíamos" o que "expresábamos" era algo que él también sentía? Eso quiere decir que en algún momento llegó a replantearse su sexualidad igual que yo. Mierda, no sé qué pensar.

Por el momento, nos vemos poco y hablamos un distantes, es extraño pero siento que él lo hace por no lastimar a Beatriz y yo lo hago por miedo a lo que vaya a suceder, pues no estoy preparado para enfrentarlo y decirle que alguna vez pensé en que si estaba enamorado de él, si, digo pensé porque antes lo hacía, en realidad lo pensaba, pero ahora, ahora sé que no es enamoramiento, es algo mucho más complicado de explicar, pues quiero estar con él, platicar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, no precisamente en la boca, hacerlo enojar, hacerlo reír, pasar todo el rato haciéndonos el tonto, jugar, en fin, quiero hacer de todo con él, pero no me dan ganas de besarlo apasionadamente o de follármelo, claro que no, entonces con eso aseguro que soy hetero. No digo que no me gustaría probar algo de sexo gay con mi Mahe, porque me da curiosidad, nada más, pero soy muy cobarde y miedoso para decírselo o tan siquiera mencionarlo. Pues es una de mis fantasías. Además él ahora tiene novia y eso contaría como infidelidad, y aunque quisiera dejara a Beatriz, sé que no lo hará, pues ese "depende" que me dijo la otra vez, fue muy cierto. Si hablamos de amor de pareja, quiere más a Beatriz; pero si hablamos de amor del "nuestro", me quiere más a mí.

Todo es muy complicado, pero sé que por el momento nuestra relación de amistad está siendo "actualizada" ya que Beatriz está influyendo en sus decisiones, como alguna vez Jen me hizo pasar, y no lo culpo, pues está enamorado, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso. Mierda.

Después de todo, se está repitiendo la historia de mi con Jen, pero la diferencia es que ahora el que está sufriendo por "abandono" o mejor dicho, por amor, soy yo.

* * *

29 de Febrero de 2016.


End file.
